


the flower garden

by snoflakesun



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hakyona Week 2018, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoflakesun/pseuds/snoflakesun
Summary: a rendezvous to yona's flower garden!





	the flower garden

**Author's Note:**

> this is like..... lowkey bad,,,, im so sorry

“Hak!” Yona called out to him, running from inside the castle. Her loose kimono swayed as her arms swung back and forth.

“What is it, Hime-san?” Hak asked, turning around and meeting her gaze. He flipped his quandao so that the hilt stuck into the ground, leaning onto it.

She pulled his wrist forwards, making him stumble after as she walked. “Come with me to the flower garden.”

“…why don’t you bring Su-won?” _Don’t you like him more than me anyways?_

A soft blush crept onto her cheeks as she stubbornly turned her head away. “I want Hak to come with me.”

The blunt admission made him surprised and he felt a little gleeful inside. “Alright,” he shrugged, as he really had nothing else to do since Mundeok had left him alone to attend the Five Tribes meeting.

 

They walked in silence as Yona kept her grip on his wrist. _…Is today important or what?_ He thought to himself. Usually the princess would stay inside, holed up in her room trying to look nice or something…

“What day is it?” Hak asked offhandedly, hoping her answer would make her reason for bringing him out so suddenly clearer.

She looked up at the bright, cloudless sky for a moment before turning back to face her bodyguard. “Mid-spring, why?”

_Hm._ Hak shrugged his shoulders. “Just curious.”

They walked in silence as Hak caught up to her, Yona never releasing his wrist. A gentle breeze made the air shift around them, the grass around their feet swaying as they made their way to the garden.

The colorful flowers’ vibrant colors started to peek over the top of the hill, and Yona started walking a little faster. “Hak, Hak,” Yona smiled as she pulled him along. “There’s something I want to show you.”

He followed her as they entered the garden, and Yona disappeared for a moment. Not long after, she showed up again, holding a puppy in her hands. “Look at him!” She grinned. “He’s so cute!”

Hak lifted an eyebrow questioningly as he reached a hand out to run his fingers over the soft fur on its head. “Sure…”

“Be more excited!” Yona responded, annoyed. “I’ve never had a dog before.”

“That’s because you’re a princess…”

“Ha-k!” She pouted, letting the puppy onto the ground as she crossed her arms. “Stop bullying me.”

“I’m not,” he grinned. “I’m just stating facts.”

Yona didn’t respond, whipping her head away and walking into one of the multitudes of rows that were filled with flowers.

 

Hak sighed, leaning against the wire entrance and picking up a few flowers from the ground. _The kids back at Fuuga always made flower crowns,_ Hak thought. _It shouldn’t be that hard to make them right…? I guess something pretty would make the princess more happy._

He clumsily attempted to knot a stem around one of the flowers, only for him to pull to hard and have the stem break in half. He heard a puff of laughter from in front of him, looking up to see Yona peeking out from behind one of the bushes. “That’s no good, Hak,” she laughed. “You have to do it like this.”

She grabbed the bundle of wild daisies from Hak’s hand, knotting them together before holding it up proudly. “See?”

“Here,” she stood up, Hak watching her with his eyes. She held the flower crown up, before plopping it on Hak’s head.

“Hime-san, what is this supposed to be?”

“An apology,” she lifted her hands away from his head. “For earlier.”

“…it’s fine,” Hak stood up, brushing the stray stems and leaves off of his clothes. “What about that dog?”

Yona’s eyes brightened. “I think I’ll bring it back and I’ll show it to Su-won!”

“…right.”

“But Hak has to do it with me.”

“Why?”

“Because… I don’t know!” Yona shrugged her shoulders. “Hak is important to me, so…”

_Those two have no correlation,_ Hak sighed as he let her poor explanation slip.

“…Nevermind, let’s keep it a secret between you and me!” Yona smiled. “We can visit him whenever we want.”

“Not whenever, Hime-san. I have to return to Fuuga when that old geezer leaves.”

“…Then come visit!” Yona smiled, gripping his clothes.

“Fuuga’s really far from Hiryuu Castle,” Hak tried to reason.

“Then stay at the castle!” Yona pleaded, her eyes wide.

Hak sighed, looking at her helpless expression. “Well, I’ll see what I can do.”

Yona smiled slightly, before turning around. “Let’s go back, before father starts to worry.”

“Alright.”

 


End file.
